


An overwhelming desire to protect him from anything

by ladyluchino



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boys In Love, Bucky taking care of Sam is my kink, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Winter Falcon, WinterFalcon - Freeform, falcon - Freeform, i love them, it doesn't matter when this takes place really, sambucky - Freeform, they're just cute and i love them, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyluchino/pseuds/ladyluchino
Summary: this idea came into mind and uh totally didn't spend valuable time writing it that I could've spent revising for my GCSE English Lit exam that I have tomorrow but you know what it's worth it Sambucky comes first.Any feedback is appreciated! <3





	An overwhelming desire to protect him from anything

Sam didn't realise that he had let a few idle tears fall.

He'd been looking up at Bucky, sweaty, beautiful, his skin glowing from the sunlight creeping it's way into the room past the blinds and ~~doing things to him that felt so damn good.~~

But then his focus shifted to the huge scars on his chest, his back. Gashes from blades, bullets, God knows what else. His _metal arm_ , for fucks sake. His eyes - sea green, soft and warm - that seemed to give you a hint of all the things he'd seen and had to endure. The torture. The pain. The giving up. The losing strength.

And yet, here he was in front of him, being the person Sam felt safest with. Being safe himself. Yes, Bucky was _safe_ , Sam thanked his lucky stars for that. He was better. Recovering. And It dawned upon Sam at that very moment how grateful he was. Everything Bucky was today, everything Bucky was to Sam, seemed to hit him all at once. The consequences of that were soundless tears and an overwhelming desire to _protect him_ from anything, that Sam doubted would ever go away.

More silent tears quickly fell as the thoughts seethed through Sam's mind. Bucky seemed to notice this, drew to a pause and cupped Sam's face with both his hands. Normally Sam would whine at Bucky stopping so abruptly like this, but didn't right now.

"Woah, woah are you crying? What's wrong?" Bucky began placing soft kisses all over Sam's face - his forehead, his cheeks where the tears were, _what's wrong, baby?_ Bucky repeated multiple times as he did so, along with _don't cry, please don't cry. I hate to see you cry._

Sam fell forward and put his head on Bucky's shoulder, nestling his face into the crook of his neck, in hope that the new tears would somehow disappear there. "Nothing is wrong." Sam replied, and he wasn't lying. Nothing was. Bucky placed his right arm - his non-metal arm - around Sam, pulling him closer. Bucky seemed to have registered now that Sam's tears were for him.

"I love you." Sam murmured, but it was audible enough. "I love you so fucking much." He said, quieter, a near whisper. Still into the crook of Bucky's neck. Still being held in such a protective manner. Bucky kissed Sam's temple a few times in reply.

Yeah, Sam would face hell head on if it meant keeping Bucky safe. And he was fairly sure Bucky would do the same for him.

"Don't you ever go away." Bucky instructed, but at the same time, _pleaded_. "Don't you ever leave me."

Sam would never even dream of it.


End file.
